Last Days
by Book-Master
Summary: As the title would suggest, this is meant to be the last story on the Rugrats. Taking palce after the story "College Years". The Rugrats are thrown into a story Of Love and War, where they meat some new and old friends, as well as enw and old enimies. PLE


Last Days  
  
Sequel to: "College Years"  
  
Speacil permission granted by: "lil kimi"  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
  
October 9th, 1898...................... Somewhere on the Great Plains  
  
The native tribe was bursting with activity, the devil dancers danced in wild circles, waving they're tomahawks in the air and crying battle cries.  
  
Along the side, warriors beat the ceremonial drums and chanted to the drums beating.  
  
And on the warriors stand, a wooden structure about six feet tall and looks like an asterisk, tied in place, was a young brave, his chest was rising with excitement, for he knew the following ceremony could cost him his life.  
  
Within moments, the medicine man came forth, and bore forth three weapons. He drew a large knife from a sheath, aimed carefully, and let it go. it slammed into the wood near the right side of the brave's head. Next, he bore forth a tomahawk, again aimed carefully, then threw it. It struck the wood on the left side of his head.  
  
Last, he bore forth a bow and arrow. He pulled back the arrow till the arrow nearly bent. Then, let it go as well. It stuck the wood not an inch above the braves head.  
  
The beating of drums stopped, and the medicine man rushed forward, and shouted a question to the young brave. He answered in the same volume.  
  
Faces smiled from the crowd of fellow tribesmen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walk slowly down this path, staring at the many things that make memories. I finally stop, when something cathches my eye, I look at it, and then begin to remember.  
  
The story I am about to tell you, is like many others. It has its beginnings, and its ends. Where it has begun, I am about to tell you, where it has ended, is yet to be found out.  
  
But the story is more then that. It is different from others. For it is perhaps the only story, about this sort of thing. And the group of friends, who would last for eternity, and beyond........  
  
And now, I shall tell you my story. Of friends an foes, love and hate, and the hells of war.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Remembrance  
  
2036............. Los Angeles  
  
When I first met the group of friends, I knew at once that they were special. Nothing could bring them apart from each other, especially in hard times.  
  
But now was a time of a celebration at Tommy's mansion. Pickles Toys had finally made it's first billion, and everyone wanted to celebrate, most especially Tommy.  
  
But really, everyone had a reason to celebrate. Chuckie had recently had eye surgery and now, miracuesley, had 20/10 vision, witch was the best you could get. He also was proudly showing everyone his new pilot's license. And a picture of his new plane.  
  
Lil was over having a conversation with Kimi at the time.  
  
"He's obsessed with that plane." Lil said firmly  
  
"I agree, but look at it this way, he's happy" Kimi replied  
  
"I think he loves that plane almost as much as me." Lil reported  
  
Kimi frowned, and gave her a look  
  
"Lil, you know that Chuckie would do anything for you."  
  
"Yeah, you're right"  
  
Kimi stared chuckling when she remembered something.  
  
"Remember when we were babies? And that one time Chuckie got his head stuck in a sock?" Kimi asked almost laughing  
  
"Oh yes" Lil began, beginning to laugh as well "and they had to cut the sock off, and then Chuckie ran around the yard when he heard the sisors, and he ran into the fence"  
  
"He never really did recover from that." Kimi said  
  
They were both laughing now, but then, Chuckie came over  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" He asked  
  
"Oh, were just remembering an incident with a sock" Kimi replied  
  
Everyone then remembered, and started laughing, except for myself, for I was far to interested in what the TV had to say.  
  
Dill went over to where Tommy was sitting, and sat down next to him.  
  
"What's up bro?" Tommy asked Dill  
  
Dill sort of looked around, then started whispering to Tommy  
  
"For some reason, I think Rosalyn's mad at me."  
  
:"Why would she be mad at you?" Tommy asked  
  
"I don't know, it has to do with what I said about current politics"  
  
Rosalyn was over now with Samantha, who had taken up this opportunity to visit the group.  
  
Phil was enjoying a beer in front of the TV. Timmy and Chuckie were now in conversation.  
  
Lucy, Angelica, Kimi, and Lil, were all making pep talk over on the two other couches.  
  
"Well, if she is mad at you, then you two should try to make up." Tommy said  
  
"Well, we haven't done it for maybe three months" Dill replied  
  
"Holy shit bro, no wonder, Kimi and I are fine because we....."  
  
"TOMMY, I did not come here to discuss sex life." Dill interrupted him  
  
"Oh man, and I was just about to tell you about the time I...."  
  
"TOMMY!" Dill interrupted again  
  
"Oh, come on, I was just fooling with you." Tommy said "If your problem had to do with sex, she probably would have forced you into it by now."  
  
"Tommy, shut up" Dill said  
  
"Ok, but I still think that you should make up with her."  
  
Dill sighed and got up to leave, he looked down at Tommy and said  
  
"Tommy, sometimes I think I hate you."  
  
"Hey, what are big brothers for?"  
  
I listened to the conversation with a non-interest ear, but I did listen long enough to know that they didn't know I had heard anything, especially since I was sitting about ten feet away.  
  
Tommy came over and sat down next to me, I had not really considered what he was talking about with his brother, so I didn't say anything.  
  
"Anything good on Loper?" he asked me  
  
At the time, I hadn't known the group long, I was introduced threw some accidental way, but perhaps it wasn't accidental, I can't call it accidental now, after the whole story happened. But we are a long way away form that, so let's continue. Everyone called me Lopper, because in a way, that was my name.  
  
"No, nothing much, perhaps nothing will." I told him  
  
"Hey, we could always watch Geronimo" he said  
  
I stared at him, not actually, but somewhat, insulted. Even though he had meant it a joke, I knew he hadn't meant anything by it.  
  
He realized that he could have insulted me, as everyone knew, I had some Indian heritage.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lopper" Tommy apologized  
  
"It is all right my friend, if we were to continue old fights more then a century old, where would we be?" I assured him  
  
"Ok, well if you see anything interesting let me know"  
  
He trotted off to go see Kimi, I couldn't blame him, he was bored. I took the pleasure of getting up, and going into the Kitchen and get a glass of Kool-Aid.  
  
Everyone joked that I acted like they did when they were kids, nothing but Kool-Aid would they drink.  
  
I went over and began a nearly pointless conversation with Tommy and Kimi.  
  
Everyone was talking except Dill, who was talking to his mother on the phone, and watching TV.  
  
I stood my attention, at what Samantha and Rosalyn were discussing.  
  
"I don't know what's the problem Sam, he just seems to be mad at me."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, Dills crazy about you" Samantha comforted  
  
"It's just......I don't know, it's either that....... " she trailed off "I just think something's going to happen to him soon"  
  
"Oh, nothings going to happen" Samantha assured her "The worlds on an economic boom, and the only conflicts are over in Europe and Southeast Asia, and the US has enough men covering oberservation. So don't worry"  
  
"I guess your right, I shouldn't worry" "Maybe it's just me" Rosalyn said  
  
"Oh, forget about it, except for Loper, you're the youngest and best- looking person here." she said "I'll bet you ten bucks nothing is going to happen today."  
  
I appreciated her comment, though she was wrong about my age, I was really older then anyone there, including Timmy.  
  
I decided that was enough from that conversation, and I felt like I was spying. Even thought it wasn't my fault I inherited my ancestor's abilities.  
  
I walked by the TV, heading for the bathroom, and saw that Dill was now saying something that didn't seem happy with his mother, but I didn't pay much attention. All I picked up was she was coming in a few days to visit.  
  
When I came back from the bathroom, I sat down next to Dill, then, seeing that he was staring blankly at the TV, looked at it myself.  
  
The image of what I saw struck me dumb, and soon Tommy came over.  
  
"Hey guys, come look at this" he said to the others  
  
"Turn it up turn it up!" yelled Phil seeing what it was  
  
"This footage is less then three hours old, as you can see, the American squadron of F-18s was destroyed purposely by this SAM-36 battery.  
  
European Alliance officials have claimed it an accident, but less then an hour later this was also sent to us"  
  
An image shot up seeing US forces in one of there bases being bombed y nearly three squadrons of German and Russian Mig-29s.  
  
"Pentagon officials refused comment as the President was rushed to the war room, however, Major General Micheal Fernando managed to say that they would not take aggression lightly"  
  
On the screen another person walked up and handed a document to the reporter  
  
"This late breaking news has just been handed to me. The US 10th Mountain Battalion ,staged in northern Spain, has been attacked by French Armour divisions and has been evacuated "  
  
"Spain has declared Neutrality imiedetly after this incident, and has sent its own forces to the border to prevent another such incident.  
  
The Russian 4th army has invaded northern China, and is now moving down south towards Beijing.  
  
Last in news, the President has announced that he will address the nation from the Pentagon in two hours on what will be happening, and the mobilization confirmation."  
  
  
  
"Oh my god" Lil said, not believing what we had just seen  
  
"Samantha" I began "it would appear, that you owe Rosalyn ten bucks."  
  
  
  
TWO HOURS LATER............................  
  
  
  
We had all stayed mostly quiet during the next two hours, but finally the President was ready to address the nation, we waited patiently.  
  
"And now, the President of the United States of America." said the announcer  
  
  
  
The President appeared and began  
  
"Today, just a few hours ago, United States troops and Air units were attacked and decimated by the forces of the European Alliance, and the Asian Protectorate.  
  
We've been attacked on all fronts, From Spain, to Japan. Although Spain has declared neutrality, are allies include: Great Britain, China, Japan, South Korea, Kuwait, Turkey, Israel, India and a few others.  
  
The following nations have declared war upon us: Germany, France, Italy, Finland, The USSR, Vietnam, Cambodia, Pakistan, Sudan, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Palestine, Syria, Brazil, Peru, Cuba, and Hati.  
  
We will do everything possible, to ensue that Democracy endures, and that this great nation will not fall under a tyranny, but will live and thrive.  
  
I have just recently signed the approval, to reinstate the drafting of male citizens from the ages of 18-35, and the current enlistment age in our army has been set too 18-50.  
  
I do not see it fit to send our brave young men into the heat of battle, but as long as there is evil in this world, we must continue to fight for freedom.  
  
I have not prepared a speech, and I have denied saying what this secretary is pointing out on these cards, I am saying what I think I should.  
  
And now, I will sign off. Good night everyone, God bless you."  
  
  
  
I switched off the Television, Dill had a dumbfounded look on his face. I knew in that instant, that all of us were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Would we be able to stay out of the war?" I asked myself. I knew the answer for me, but waht aobut the rest  
  
  
  
FOUR DAYS LATTER.......................  
  
  
  
Nothing exciting happened in the next four days for us. I was over at Dills house that day, talking to him of nonsense and more nonsense, mostly about business and such.  
  
He was looking threw the mail, I went for a drink, when I came back, I heard him walking upstairs to his room.  
  
I followed quietly, and saw that he and Rosalyn were in there together. He was just now opening the letter, although I couldn't see, I felt awkward enough listening to what they were saying, without feeling more so looking.  
  
Dill read it aloud. "To Mr. Dylan Prescot Pickles,  
  
The war department wishes to inform you that you have been drafted for military........"  
  
He drifted off, and I knew why. Rosalyn was crying. I knew I shouldn't listen any more, so I went back down stairs, wrote a note saying I had some important business and was sorry to leave so soon. And went home.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Rosalyn asked  
  
"I don't know, I can't ignore it. Even if I did, I'd receive another one in a week." Dill replied  
  
"And I know you too well to ask you to leave for Canada." Rosalyn said sadly  
  
"I'd never go to Canada, you know that. I'll tell the others tomorrow, at Katies birthday. I might as well tell it at Angelicas house."  
  
"Allright" she said  
  
"Well, it's getting late, better go tuck the kids in. Good night." he said  
  
She knew better then to argue, so she left.  
  
Dill fell back on his bed, the letter clutched in his hand. "Tomorrow the bad news." he said  
  
"And even worse, moms going to be here."  
  
He let his eyes close, and he drifted off into a not so peacful slumber  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Ok, so how am I doing? Good enough for the first chapter? If you don't think so, I promise it will get better, once the plot unfolds. Next chapter will be out in a few days. (Note: The rating will be bumped up to R later in the story.)  
  
Please R/R! 


End file.
